Optikos seeks to investigate a novel approach to refraction by using a low-cost advanced lens technology combined with innovative electro-optical sensing. If successful this knowledge can lead to development of a low cost, easy to use, portable, highly accurate autorefractor that combines both subjective and objective refraction. Such a device will significantly increase the penetration of glasses in the developing world, where as many as 500 million people need glasses yet don't have them. The same device also has the potential to improve the quality of prescriptions written in the developing world, to improve the early diagnosis of hyperopia and astigmatism in the United States of America, and increase the coverage and effectiveness of screening both in the US and abroad. The World Health Organization has recognized these problems and is actively encouraging the development of low cost refraction technologies. Phase I funding would enable Optikos to finish basic research of the autorefractor, moving the product from research and into engineering development for Phase II. Phase I is designed to investigate the physical and optical principles upon which this novel instrument is based. Phase II is designed to test and evaluate a pre production prototype. In Phase I Optikos will explore cubic lens pairs as a continuous variable optic moldable by low cost injection molding. Optikos will also analyze the effectiveness of an LED/photodiode array based relative sensing method in combination with these lenses that allows subjective and objective refraction in a single device.